<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying Alert by creatureofhobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362500">Staying Alert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit'>creatureofhobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Cat Fiction - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Boris Johnson tells the nation to stay alert, Larry catches him not practicing what he preaches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of people had said that Boris Johnson had been napping on the job at the beginning of the pandemic, even though, as a cat, that was meant to be Larry’s department. Watching him now snoozing on the couch in Downing Street (even if he had to admit that the 1979 FA Cup Final wasn’t exactly riveting viewing), Larry could see their point.</p><p>He tiptoed towards the couch, waited until he heard a particularly loud snore then launched himself right at Boris’s head.</p><p>Don’t know why he’s getting so mad, Larry thought as he was ordered out of the room. He’s the one who just showed he can’t even follow his own advice to the country to stay alert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>